


Across the Scarlet River

by Doodlingloser



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Power of Three, The New Prophecy, Warrior Cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 10:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlingloser/pseuds/Doodlingloser
Summary: Ashfur, fueled by anger, encounters the dark and mysterious Hawkfrost across the river one evening. Both with a hatred of Thunderclan’s newest deputy, Brambleclaw, the two team up and form an unlikely and unpredictable relationship neither of them saw coming.
Relationships: Ashfur/Hawkfrost (Warriors)
Kudos: 26





	Across the Scarlet River

**Author's Note:**

> I really like idea of Ashfur X Hawkfrost and how it has so much potential! While not canon, it is canon that the two knew each other and teamed up to take one of Firestar’s lives in the fox trap.  
> Warning that I feel like this would be a toxic and manipulative relationship between the two. Buuutt I feel like they’re already screwed-up characters to begin with with a lack of morals.  
> Spoiler warning also for the New Prophecy and Power of Three.  
> Most of this story will include concepts or ideas that I have written, and a few chapters dedicated to just some AshHawk fluff! Anyway, enjoy, you AshHawk shippers!

Ashfur was fuming. His tail angrily whipped back and forth as he leapt from boulder to boulder. So what if Squirrelflight was just a faithless she-cat? So what if she preferred Brambleclaw over him?

While Ashfur leaped over the river, he glared down at his reflection rippling in the water. He patted the cool water his paw, and his gray reflection rippled away.

Sometimes he wished that would happen to him. He was such a fool.

Ashfur was so caught up in his inner anger that he hadn’t realized how close he was to approaching Riverclan territory. It wasn’t until a silky voice arose from the trees that Ashfur realized how far from Thunderclan he was.

“Going swimming?”

Ashfur was too angry to be hesitant. He quickly whipped around and faced a broad-shouldered brown tom hanging back towards the trees.

“Come out, coward! Don’t just hide in the trees!” Ashfur growled. “Come and fight me if you’re a real warrior.”

The brown tom crept from the shadows, and Ashfur almost immediately identified the tom as Hawkfrost- Tigerstar’s son. Brambleclaw’s brother. He had seen him before at gatherings, and always thought of him as arrogant- and yet also somehow- mysterious.

Hawkfrost’s bulky build and teasing eyes reminded Ashfur too much of Brambleclaw. Ashfur drew his lips back into a snarl and unsheathed his claws to grip into the rock by the river.

“I didn’t think Thunderclan cats liked getting wet,” Hawkfrost teased.

Ashfur stayed alert and ready to pounce onto the brown warrior, but was surprised by his playful tone.

“No need to get too cocky. I was just leaving. No need to make a show,” Ashfur said in a low voice. His paw slowly crept toward the marshy land.

“Wait a minute. You can’t just go that easily,” Hawkfrost said, quickly drawing closer to Ashfur and blocking his only exit.

“Don’t make me claw your face off, fish-breath.” Ashfur hissed, his fur beginning to bristle. I’m not in the best of moods right now, so you don’t want to make me angry.”

Hawkfrost’s icy cold eyes suddenly grew warm. “I can tell that. It’s Brambleclaw that has your mind all worked up, isn’t it?”

As Ashfur was about to attack Hawkfrost, he suddenly stopped. He must have gave him a puzzled look, because Hawkfrost stifled a mew of laughter.

“I see the way you look at Brambleclaw. You hate him.”

“What’s it to you? I hate your brother. Don’t give me a reason to hate you,” Ashfur said, finally lowering his hackles.

“No need to get so tense and edgy now,” Hawkfrost replied in a rather warm tone. “And as for Brambleclaw, I’m not even sure if I can call him a brother of mine anymore.”

Hawkfrost sighed as his voice took on a wild and distant tone, and he took on a faraway look in his eyes as if he was looking at something that Ashfur could not see.

“What did good old perfect Brambleclaw do?” Ashfur scoffed.

Hawkfrost dipped his head. “I’m afraid that he has betrayed me. He’s disloyal to his kin. Don’t you feel any loyalty at all to your kin?”

Ashfur thought about his sister, Ferncloud, as well as his adoptive brother, Cloudtail. Tigerstar had killed their mother as bait for a dog attack many moons ago when they were still young. The event had devastated the three of them, and especially traumatized Ferncloud in particular. As a result, she was too afraid to continue her life as a warrior and became a permanent queen in the nursery instead. Ashfur had cared for Ferncloud after the death of their mother, bringing her and Dustpelt prey, or playing with her kits whenever he could.

Hadn’t Hawkfrost realized that his father killed their mother?

Ashfur raised his hackles again and leaned into the brown warrior’s face. “Your father killed my mother. My sister was traumatized because of what Tigerstar did. Now she will never become a warrior.”

Despite Ashfur’s hot breath on the larger warrior’s muzzle, Hawkfrost did not blink. Instead he nodded sympathetically.

“Yes, Tigerstar did kill your mother. He has paid with his life and my kin is still paying for his actions he did in his life.”

Ashfur snorted. “Why should I care about your kin? Brambleclaw is your kin. I’d do anything to hurt him.”

Hawkfrost suddenly froze, as if an idea was coming to him. Slowly, he walked around the smaller gray warrior, his fluffy tail brushing against Ashfur’s unkempt pelt.

“Brambleclaw is no longer my kin. But you must remember my dear sister, Mothwing, who is innocent and is paying for Tigerstar’s actions. I care about her like you do with Ferncloud. Do you think that’s fair?”

Before Ashfur could reply, Hawkfrost opened his mouth again. “You say you want to hurt Brambleclaw? Then I may have the job for you.”

For the first time that evening, Ashfur’s ears perked up and his eyes suddenly grew wider. “What do you mean?”

Hawkfrost purred. “Easy. I hate Brambleclaw and you hate Brambleclaw. Correct?”

Ashfur nodded hesitantly.

“I’ve been thinking of a plan for the past several moons. But I need some help, and I think you’re the right cat for the job, Ashfur.” Hawkfrost looked down at him with cold eyes.

Ashfur stared Hawkfrost in the eyes with determined malice. “Just tell me what you need me to do.”

Hawkfrost purred. “Not quite so soon, Thunderclan warrior, although I admire your eagerness. I’ll add you into the plan tonight. We can meet again tomorrow at sun-high to approve and finalize the plan. Is it a deal?”

There was something in those icy blue eyes that made Ashfur want to show him what he was capable of- he craved the Riverclan warrior’s approval and he wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was his desire to hurt Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight that fueled his passion. Whatever the reason, Ashfur dipped his head to Hawkfrost.

“It’s a deal,” Ashfur whispered in a low voice.


End file.
